


lune de sang  (blood moon)

by mexprimer (mon_inspiration)



Series: livres uniques (libros únicos) [14]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Bottom, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Styles - Freeform, Top Harry, Vampire AU, harry - Freeform, harry top, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis - Freeform, stylinson, tomlinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_inspiration/pseuds/mexprimer
Summary: Érase una vez, el inmortal vampiro Harry se enamoró de un ser humano. Ese amor fue fervientemente devuelto y por ese delicado pecado, el joven fue quemado en la hoguera. Muchos centenares de años más tarde, en una nueva vida y un nuevo cuerpo, se ha olvidado de su amante demonio... pero Harry no lo ha olvidado y cuando la Luna de Sangre se levanta, reclamará de nuevo a su novio.





	lune de sang  (blood moon)

**Author's Note:**

> Libro único escrito por Amelita Rae.  
Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.  
Todos los derechos reservados a su autor y respectivos traductores.

**LUNA DE SANGRE.  
** **AMELITA RAE.**

_"Bajo la luna de sangre, yo te encontraré"._

_Cuídate de la rojiza luna, Anunciando el despertar.   
De las criaturas de las sombras.   
Descansando en sus tumbas.   
Esperando el día de su ascenso.   
_ _Cuando una lágrima de sangre será suficiente.   
_ _Para sacarlos de su sueño,   
_ _Y hundir al mundo en la oscuridad. -Audrey Herges_

_ **1716 ** _

_**É**l murió para salvarlo._

_Pero no había paz para él en la muerte._

_Su sueño era como una pesadilla de la que no podía despertar. Por trescientos años, enterrado en un oscuro mausoleo y su propio cuerpo sin vida, el espíritu de Harry daba vueltas y más vueltas por los recuerdos que le atormentaban. _

_Había fallado a su más precioso amor. _

_Las bestias en forma de hombres, en sus túnicas negras y cuellos de color blanco, habían llegado por su querido muchacho. En una cruz lo habían colgado, su hermoso cuerpo golpeado y roto. Le llamaron monstruo, pero Harry sabía la verdad; eran ellos quienes fueron los monstruos. Hubo muchos monstruos que vestían la forma de los hombres y se aprovechaban de los débiles de mente. Eran falsos profetas que predicaban el veneno desde sus púlpitos. A horcajadas sobre un gran caballo de rectitud, obligaron a los ignorantes a bajar delante de ellos. Ellos enseñaban el odio. Ellos enseñaban la violencia. Ellos predicaban solamente de sentencia y nunca el perdón. _

_Ellos se enteraron del amor de su muchacho por él y ellos alentaron a sus secuaces para purgar el "mal" de su seno._

_Su dulce e inocente muchacho. Su precioso muchacho. Harry lo había amado más que a la vida. Tenía la más pura, más radiante alma con la que el inmortal jamás había tropezado y lo había amado desde el momento en que lo vio. Él había encontrado el cielo a su lado. Él había soñado una eternidad juntos. Su amado le recordó lo que significaba ser humano y lo que significaba ser limpio. No hubo más dulce inocencia que el pecado cometido por su muchacho al amar a un monstruo. _

_Por ello, fue torturado y crucificado, su cuerpo marcado y luego quemado vivo para exorcizar lo "demoníaco" de él. La crueldad de una turba no conoce límites. _

_Harry lo encontró atado a una cruz, golpeado y azotado, incendiado y dejado por muerto en una helada noche iluminada por la luna. Todo lo que reconoció Harry fueron sus hermosos ojos azules. Estaban vivos sólo con dolor. _

_Con una promesa amorosa y lágrimas de sangre corriendo por su rostro, había besado a su amado en la ennegrecida frente y lo liberó de su angustia. _

_Y entonces, Harry mató a los responsables. Él mató a todos ellos. _

_Cada uno murió gritando. En un frenesí de colmillos relampagueando y garras desgarrantes, rasgando sus farisaicos corazones de sus cuerpos, derramando hasta la última gota de sangre piadosa. Pero no fue suficiente. Sólo mediante un hechizo de la más antigua y oscura magia, bajo la luz de una luna de sangre, fue Harry capaz de salvar a su niño- no su cuerpo, sino su alma. Su sacrificio le permitiría volver a vivir. _

_Él llevó el cuerpo del muchacho al lugar de su nacimiento, un sepulcro sagrado en las profundidades de la tierra, y allí él lanzó su hechizo. Derramó su sangre oscura sobre el altar sagrado y negoció a sí mismo por el muchacho. Sintió que la vida se filtraba de su cuerpo, dejándolo muerto y frío, mientras que su espíritu permaneció atrapado dentro. _

_A través de los siglos su cuerpo durmió. Los brazos fríos y helados de Harry agarraron el cuerpo de su amante muerto, incluso cuando se volvió huesos y polvo en su abrazo inmortal. Su único consuelo era el conocimiento de que su amante era más que carne y hueso, más que cenizas. Viviría de nuevo y ese día, Harry surgiría de su letargo inmortal. Por trescientos años, la promesa que había susurrado en el oído de su amado resonó en su mente..._

**"Bajo la luna de sangre, yo te encontraré".**

Louis se quedó sin aliento mientras se despertaba. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la ventana. Juró que él había oído palabras pronunciadas con voz suave, justo al lado de su oreja, pero él no podía recordar lo que la voz decía. 

Con los ojos muy abiertos, miró alrededor de su oscuro dormitorio, pero no había nadie ahí. 

El viento crujía entre los árboles, pareciendo casi susurrarle. Las oscuras ramas arañaban contra el alféizar abierto como dedos alcanzándolo. 

Louis temblaba bajo sus delgadas colchas; estaba demasiado frío para dejar la ventana abierta. Él la había cerrado antes de ir a dormir... ¿no?

El joven se levantó de la cama, tomando las mantas con él, y se metió a través de la habitación. Un inexplicable escalofrío de miedo se deslizó por su columna vertebral, cuando vio la luna. Era roja, tan roja que parecía que estaba sangrando. Su abuela había llamado a las lunas rojas "lunas de sangre", y había tenido mucho miedo de ellas. Ella dijo que se trataba de un mal augurio. 

Cuando Louis era pequeño, él recordaba a su abuela advirtiéndole, —Hijo, cuando la luna está pintada de sangre, los demonios de la noche despiertan de su letargo. Son más poderosos entonces. Nunca debes dejar que la luz de la luna de sangre toque tu piel o los más oscuros ganarán influencia sobre ti y te tomarán por su cuenta. 

El joven Louis siempre había asentido, con los ojos muy abiertos, creyendo cada palabra que decía, y obedientemente él nunca, nunca salió a la luz de una luna roja. Ahora era mayor y sabía que era sólo una superstición, pero eso no detuvo que la visión de una luna de sangre enviara escalofríos por su espina dorsal. 

Incluso si las historias de su abuela hubieran sido una fantasía, las había amado. Ella le fascinaba, tan llena de leyenda y oscuro misterio. La luna de sangre siempre le recordaba a Louis a ella. Cinco años han pasado desde que ella murió pacíficamente mientras dormía. Louis todavía la echaba de menos. 

El joven se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana, las mantas curvadas alrededor de sus hombros mientras él contemplaba la luna escarlata. Era asombrosamente hermosa. 

¿Cómo podía ser malo algo tan hermoso? 

Louis había visto muchas lunas de sangre, su abuela le sacudía a menudo despierto cuando niño y lo llevaba de la mano para que él pudiera verlas, todo ojos adormilados y restregando sus mejillas, pero esta parecía aún más hermosa. Parecía brillar y más radiante que nunca. Era más grande de lo que la había visto alguna vez. 

Como hipnotizado, él no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. 

Las nubes pasaron y de repente la luz rojiza cayó sobre la pálida piel de Louis. Una emoción fluyó por su cuerpo y por un momento se sintió como si la luna estuviera cantándole. Fue una sensación extraña; melancólica y triste y solitaria. 

Nunca se había sentido tan solo. 

De repente, Louis tenía un intenso impulso por visitar a su abuela, de poner lirios blancos en su tumba bajo la luz de la luna de sangre que le había fascinado tanto. Quería decirle cuánto la extrañaba. 

Ni siquiera pensando en vestirse o calzarse, se deslizó desde el alféizar de la ventana hacia afuera en el jardín. La hierba estaba fría y húmeda sobre sus pies descalzos. La noche estaba en silencio; incluso los grillos habían dejado de cantar. Estaba pobremente vestido en su larga camiseta blanca y pantalones cortos, pero no había nadie despierto para verlo. Era bien pasada la medianoche. 

El joven castaño corrió a través del jardín, la niebla aferrándose a sus piernas desnudas. El aroma de las rosas y gardenias colgaba pesadamente en el aire. Él hizo su camino hacia abajo por el arroyo donde los lirios blancos florecieron altos, solemnes y elegantes; el símbolo de la luz y la vida y el renacimiento. Reunió tantos como él podía llevar en sus brazos, como si tal vez el poder del símbolo pudiera traer a su querida abuela de vuelta a él, si sólo él tomara suficiente de ellos. 

Aferrando las delicadas flores a su pequeño pecho, corrió sobre largas piernas ágiles, hacia abajo a través del jardín y subió la colina donde ella yacía durmiendo bajo una almohada de piedra fría. El joven se movía con una ligereza que anunciaba el vuelo, como si él pudiera en cualquier momento tomar el aire y desaparecer en el viento. 

Una vez que llegó a la cima, hubo un momento en que se quedó quieto, contemplando la ciudad durmiente en la que había nacido y criado. Mirando hacia abajo en todas las casas de color oscuro, se sintió más solo que nunca. 

No había una sola alma a la que pudiera llamar amigo entre ellos. 

Vivía en una aldea remota, y aunque los tiempos habían cambiado, muchas supersticiones no. Dijeron que su abuela era una bruja, y a pesar de que ya no quemaban a las brujas en la hoguera, su ostracismo fue tan severo. No importaba que ella hubiera muerto, dejando a su joven nieto desamparado y solo; su condena se extendía a él también. Cualquier otro huérfano podría haber sido tomado por las monjas o los ricos del clero, al menos dándole un trabajo como un niño para los recados o un asistente. Pero no Louis, nieto de la bruja de la ciudad. Lo dejaron en las afueras de la ciudad a valerse por sí mismo. 

Y así lo había hecho, desde la tierna edad de 12 años. No importaba cuán duro el verano caliente fuera o la crueldad del invierno frío, ni uno de los morenos aldeanos había ofrecido su ayuda al niño tan diferente de ellos, con su piel pálida y pelo castaño con un toque de rojo en él. _"Tocado por el diablo"_ fue lo que todo el mundo que vió sus mechones de tinte rojo susurraba. La verdad es que el joven era tan hermoso, que casi lastimaba el mirarlo. 

Él permanecía en la luz de luna rojiza como un desenfadado espíritu de los bosques, vivo con la juventud y la inocencia y un aire de gentil aceptación y serenidad. Su piel era pálida y tersa, sus extremidades largas y delgadas. Tenía un rostro suave con un toque de infantilidad aún; altos pómulos, nariz de botón, dulces labios rosados, y un mentón redondeado. Todo era complementado por una melancólica sonrisa y sus ojos, brillantes océanos azules rodeados por gruesas y oscuras pestañas. 

Louis parecía un ángel, enviado del Cielo. La ilusión sólo fue promovida por su pelo castaño oxidado, desordenado y brillante como un halo en la luz de luna sobre su dulce rostro. Un ramo de lirios frescos recién cortados sostenidos suavemente en su delicado abrazo. 

La noche era oscura, el cielo negro, las nubes borrando todo, excepto la luna. De vez en cuando las grandes franjas de gris se separaban y las estrellas brillaban a través de ellas, titilando dulcemente dentro y fuera de la existencia. Los bosques eran iluminados sólo por el ominoso rayo de luna rojo sangre brillando hacia abajo. Él sintió como si estuviera soñando y en una noche como esta, cualquier cosa podría ser posible. 

Louis estaba muy quieto y escuchó atentamente con los ojos cerrados, las pestañas oscuras en sus pálidas mejillas. Un tenue viento agitó como dedos a través de su cabello. La noche era silenciosa, pero todavía podía sentir la música, triste y solitaria, llamándolo a ella. Se volvió y bajó a la espesura, más allá del cementerio. Estaba oscuro, pero él conocía estos bosques. La canción llegaba desde el antiguo templo de piedra. Era antiguo, más que cualquier otro en el pueblo; nadie sabía quién lo había construido o erigido los cinco pilares de mármol que estaban alrededor de él. 

No había puerta y no se podía entrar. Louis sabía esto porque él había probado e intentado cuando era un niño, atraído hacia él una y otra vez sólo para sentirse frustrado por su misterio. 

Sus suaves pies descalzos estaban llenos de barro y magullados por la larga caminata, pero él no era consciente del dolor. La canción lo llamaba y caminó como bajo coacción. La piedra blanca de la ermita brillaba de color rojo en la luz de la luna de sangre. Él se arrastró más cerca y más cerca y ante su mirada atónita, el muro del templo se abrió, revelando una larga escalera iluminada por velas parpadeantes. 

Las palabras de su abuela, resonaron en su cabeza. 

—Hijo, cuando la luna está pintada de sangre, los demonios de la noche despiertan de su letargo... 

Un estremecimiento de miedo pasó a través de él y casi se dio la vuelta para irse. 

Y sin embargo... 

La canción era tan hermosa y atractiva, la luz de las velas tan frágil y acogedora. La curiosidad de Louis era simplemente demasiado grande. Toda su vida había sido atraído a este lugar, anhelando profundamente en su corazón ver lo que había dentro. 

Aferró los lirios más cerca de su pecho como si lo protegieran y tímidamente bajó el primer peldaño. Estaba cálido bajo sus pies y él volvió a sorprenderse, pero pronto siguió hacia abajo, bajando, descendiendo hacia lo desconocido. Se sentía como si se hundiera en un sueño. 

Sólo cuando Louis estaba fuera de la vista, la abertura se cerró detrás de él. La piedra se moldeó silenciosamente en sí junta de nuevo hasta que el santuario permaneció solo a la luz de la luna, tranquila e impenetrable, como si nada hubiera cambiado. Incluso los grillos no se movieron. 

El hueco de la escalera giraba alrededor y alrededor y alrededor, yendo más y más profundo en la tierra, la música crecía sostenidamente más fuerte. Era tan triste que Louis sintió como si su corazón se fuese a romper en dos. Finalmente llegó a una cámara y no pudo ir más allá.

Él se encontró en una gran habitación redonda hecha de paredes y pisos de piedra pulida. Había símbolos grabados por todas las paredes y cinco columnas establecidas en un espaciado uniforme. Por encima de su cabeza había un oscuro, techo abovedado. Todo en torno a la moldura eran velas blancas, tantas que apenas podía contar, llenando la habitación con un cálido resplandor. 

Quizás debería haber estado atemorizado, pero parecía más un sueño que nunca. Sus sentidos se sintieron confusos. Él se movió lentamente como hipnotizado. 

Había una plataforma de algún tipo en el medio de la habitación, también rodeada por velas. Alrededor de los bordes había más símbolos. Era una especie de extraña escritura antigua, pero lo único que reconoció fue la estrella de cinco puntas dentro del círculo. Sabía que era llamado pentagrama. Lo sabía porque su abuela había puesto uno alrededor de su cuello, para su protección. 

Ella dijo: 

—Siempre debes mantener la estrella recta, el punto más alto hacia el cielo, porque el pentagrama es un símbolo poderoso del Espíritu que preside los cuatro elementos de la materia. Sólo cuando se ha invertido, con la proyección de dos puntos hacia arriba, es un símbolo del mal, revocando el orden correcto de las cosas. 

Sus sabias palabras resonaron en los oídos de Louis mientras él miraba los pentagramas adornando los bordes de lo que él reconocía ahora como un altar. Todos y cada uno estaba invertido, volteado al revés. 

Louis notó todas estas cosas en un destello porque sus ojos fueron inmediatamente atraídos por el hombre que se movía desde las sombras; excepto que no había sombras. Él se había materializado desde el aire. O quizás había estado allí todo el tiempo...

El joven castaño se quedó boquiabierto. El hombre era enorme, más de seis pies de altura, con amplios hombros como un gran guerrero. Estaba vestido con túnicas negras y grueso cabello marrón ondulado sobre una noble ceja. Él tenía fuertes rasgos y una mandíbula masculina. Sus ojos brillaban como las brasas de un fuego. Él era el hombre más guapo que Louis había visto jamás. 

Él miró hacia él en reverencia, su voz suave con asombro. 

—¿Eres mágico? 

El hombre rió entre dientes, pero no respondió. 

Louis de inmediato se sintió tonto y se sonrojó, agarrando los lirios en sus pequeñas manos. 

—Lo siento. No quería inmiscuirme, he escuchado la música y yo... 

—Siempre has amado la música. 

Louis parpadeó sorprendido. Él amaba la música. Siempre lo hizo. ¿Cómo lo sabía el hombre? 

—¿Nos hemos conocido antes? 

El hombre dio dos pasos hacia él y Louis tomó un apresurado paso hacia atrás, retorciendo los tallos de los lirios en sus dedos. Los pétalos comenzaron a caer y empezó a temblar. La música se había detenido. Su cabeza estaba empezando a despejarse y el miedo estaba comenzando a hundirse. 

Como si sintiera su creciente temor, el hombre habló despacio, dulcemente. 

—Nos hemos conocido antes. Hace mucho, mucho tiempo. 

—No te recuerdo. 

—Sé que no lo haces. 

Había tristeza en los ojos del hombre, tan profunda que Louis casi quería correr hacia él y consolarlo. Pero luego sonrió nuevamente y Louis sintió su corazón aletear extrañamente en su pecho. El hombre asintió hacia las flores. 

—Esos son hermosos Lilium. 

Louis bajó la mirada hacia el manojo de flores que estaba sosteniendo. 

—Gracias; las he arrancado del jardín. 

—Solías amar las rosas rojas. Ellas eran tus favoritas. 

Louis asintió con la cabeza. 

—Lo son, pero estos no son para mí. Son para mi abuela. 

—Oh, ya veo. ¿Ibas a verla? 

—Sí, en cierto modo. Yo iba al cementerio, que es donde ella está ahora. Ella murió. —Sus hombros se desplomaron. Le dolía decir eso, incluso después de todo este tiempo. Estaba tan cansado de estar solo. 

—Debes de haberla amado mucho, para traerle esas flores tan hermosas en esta noche oscura. 

El misterioso hombre se había acercado más ahora, su rostro guapo y simpático. Esta vez Louis no retrocedió. Él sólo asintió tristemente. 

El hombre inclinó su barbilla y obligó a sus ojos a reunirse. 

—He perdido a alguien a quien amaba una vez también. Le habría traído rosas rojas si pudiera. 

—¿Por qué no? —Louis preguntó con curiosidad. 

Él no respondió, sólo se inclinó, su rostro acercándose al de Louis y capturó sus labios rosados con su boca. Las largas pestañas del muchacho se cerraron en sorpresa. El beso fue tan dulce y suave, que nunca quiso que terminara. 

Finalmente, el hombre se apartó con una suave sonrisa. Louis notó un destello de color desde abajo y miró hacia abajo. Él jadeó de asombro; los lirios se habían convertido en rosas, grandes flores en plena floración. Eran rojas como la sangre y dulcemente perfumadas. Sus brazos estaban llenas de ellas. Eran las rosas más bellas que jamás había visto. 

El hombre tomó una y la ocultó detrás del oído de Louis. No tenía espinas. Acarició su mejilla con una gran mano áspera. 

—Te dije que te encontraría de nuevo, bajo la luz de la luna de sangre, mi querido muchacho. 

Sus ojos estaban llenos de un intenso calor y deseo y de repente Louis sentía miedo. Algo sobre esto se sentía mal. El hombre obviamente le había confundido con otra persona. Comenzó a alejarse hacia los escalones. 

—Lo siento, pero no te conozco yo- yo creo que debería irme ahora. 

Pasó una sombra oscura en el rostro apuesto del hombre y las velas parpadearon. De pronto el corazón de Louis estaba lleno de temor. El hipnótico hechizo que le había llevado a la cripta fue abruptamente roto y Louis volvió a sus sentidos. Y sus sentidos le gritaban _¡corre! _

Tiró las rosas, flores rojas estallaron en el piso, y subió las escaleras tan rápido como pudo, sólo para encontrar que la apertura había desaparecido. Era como si nunca hubiera existido. Sus pequeñas manos presionaron contra la pared de piedra lisa con incredulidad. No había puerta. No había forma de salir. Él estaba atrapado. 

Louis se presionó en la esquina, jadeando. Las velas parpadearon de nuevo y él podía ver algo que serpenteaba subiendo las escaleras; largos zarcillos, seguidos de amplias hojas y flores rojas. ¡Las rosas venían tras él! Sus guías se extendían hacia él como manos. Gritó aterrorizado cuando se enroscaron alrededor de sus brazos y piernas, elevándolo y llevando su cuerpo luchando a la cámara de abajo.

Las rosas rojas llenaban la habitación redonda ahora. Estaban repartidas en el suelo como una manta. Se enroscaban en las cinco columnas que rodeaban la mesa de piedra. Gritó con miedo, luchando inútilmente mientras las vides lo llevaron al altar y lo recostaron, retirando la ropa de su cuerpo incluso cuando sus brazos fueron levantados por encima de la cabeza, las piernas abiertas. Se movían como serpientes, pero lo retuvieron como cuerdas, envueltas alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos, fijando su cuerpo desnudo indefenso y extendido mientras el hombre misterioso miraba. Su bello rostro era severo y grave. 

Louis estaba tan aterrorizado que le era difícil respirar. Se sentía como una virgen a punto de ser sacrificada. Él jadeó. 

—Por favor, lo siento, lo siento. Por favor déjame ir, ¡oh por favor! 

El hombre se acercó a él. El remordimiento estaba grabado en sus apuestos rasgos cuando él llegó a correr una mano por el rostro de Louis. Sus dedos eran gentiles, tan gentiles pasando delicadamente por la piel impecable del muchacho. 

—Por favor, no te asustes. Todo habrá terminado en un momento. 

Louis sollozó ante las aterradoras palabras. 

—Por favor no me hagas daño. Por favor. 

—Nunca, mi amado, nunca desearía lastimarte. Pero debo hacerlo, sólo esta vez. 

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debes hacerlo? 

—El precio de sangre debe ser pagado y el sacrificio completo. 

Con esas palabras crípticas, el hombre se despojó de su túnica negra, su poderoso cuerpo revelado en su totalidad. Gruesos músculos con cordones se tensaron bajo su piel, su cuerpo esculpido y rebosante de fuerza bruta. Su desnudez era hermosa, tan hermosa como las rosas rojas que les rodeaban, llenando el aire con su dulce aroma. ¿Cómo podía ser malo algo tan hermoso? 

Louis sollozó de terror mientras las manos del hombre se desplazaban sobre su cuerpo atado. Él se sentía expuesto y vulnerable, su cuerpo tendido sobre el altar, en posición de entrega.

—Oh mi hermoso muchacho, cómo te he extrañado, cómo he soñado contigo. Cada fibra de mi ser anhelando por ti. Por trescientos largos años, desde que fuiste arrebatado de mí, no he pensado en nada más que esto. 

Sus labios estaban ahora sobre los de Louis, rozándolos suavemente mientras hablaba. Podía sentir el aliento del otro hombre en su boca. Olía bien; embriagador. Le hacía sentirse caliente y mareado. Louis gimió cuando las manos fuertes comenzaron a acariciar a sabiendas su cuerpo indefenso. El calor seguía cada roce de las manos del hombre bajo el pecho de Louis, vientre, ingle y muslo. Él gimió mientras luchaba por controlar su respiración y su miedo. 

Las manos calientes estaban sobre sus pies ahora, haciendo cosquillas en la piel sensible en medio y agarrando los arcos. Él trató de patear, tirando contra las vides arremolinadas alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos. 

Eran inflexibles, mucho más fuertes que él. Todo lo que podía hacer era retorcerse impotente, acostado de espaldas, sobre el altar de piedra fría, donde fue establecido como un sacrificio virgen. 

Gimió cuando los dedos del hombre comenzaron a vagar hacia atrás, acariciando el hueco de su cadera y cosquilleando entre sus muslos extendidos con las puntas de los dedos hasta que Louis tembló. El hombre se rió bajo en su garganta.

Luego continuó, acariciando la suave piel del apretado estómago de Louis, la parte inferior de sus músculos del pecho. Se sentía casi como si estuviera intentando memorizar el cuerpo de Louis con sus manos. Cuando su pulgar rozó su parcialmente erecto pezón, Louis se quedó sin aliento y se estremeció. De repente ambas manos se envolvieron alrededor de su pecho, los dedos apretando y sus pulgares acariciando los picos rosados. Éstos reaccionaron rápidamente a la estimulación, endureciéndose en pequeños nudos rígidos. 

La vergüenza llenó la mente de Louis. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. ¿Cómo podía estar su cuerpo reaccionando de tal manera? El miedo debía haber dominado cualquier placer que pudiera haber sentido de aquellas manos que acariciaban, pero no lo hizo. En su lugar, sus pezones hormigueaban felizmente de las conocedoras caricias, la excitación rizaba caliente en su vientre y la sangre corría a su polla. Era como si su cuerpo no le importara lo que su mente sentía. 

Humillantes lágrimas llenaron sus ojos mientras le rogaba. 

—Por favor no me hagas esto, yo no te he hecho nada. Por favor, por favor, déjame ir. 

El hombre no dijo nada. Comenzó a rodar sus pezones, retorciéndolos en sus dedos, y eso hizo que Louis se retorciera. Calidez se diseminaba por su cuerpo cuando placer engulló sus sentidos. Él mordió en plenitud su labio inferior cuando él luchó para negar los sentimientos corriendo a través de su traicionero cuerpo. 

Las lágrimas de Louis comenzaron a caer de nuevo, las nuevas corriendo a través de las viejas sendas. Las manos cálidas ahuecaron sus mejillas húmedas, barriendo las lágrimas que continuaron fluyendo. 

—Lo siento ángel, lo siento mucho.

Louis miró a través de sus lágrimas para ver la cara del hombre. Sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza. Louis no podía entender eso. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto si él no lo deseaba? 

Gritó en shock cuando los dedos del hombre circundaron la apertura virginal de su cuerpo, presionando humedad dentro de su minúsculo frunce, pero no lo suficiente, no lo suficiente para lo que iba a venir. Sus ojos se desencajaron de terror cuando sintió la enorme polla del hombre presionar contra su inexperimentada apertura, forzando su apertura aún pequeña y pueril trasero aún más amplio. Se presionó dolorosamente contra su tierna piel, empujando y distorsionando el anillo de músculo en su cuerpo, tratando de forzarlo a abrirse. 

Louis gritó de dolor cuando su estrecho portal empezó a desgarrarse y ceder. Su visión borrosa y chispas se dispararon detrás de sus párpados. 

Las manos del hombre excavaron en sus esbeltas caderas y apretó adelante sin tregua, forzando la cabeza de su polla en el cuerpo de Louis, empalando su carne joven, haciendo añicos su virgen agujero. Incapaz de moverse, el joven gritó su agonía y desesperación sin escucharse en el vacío. 

Su angustioso clamor llenó la sala, haciéndose eco de sí mismo, amplificado por las duras paredes de piedra. Él podía sentir su carne rasgarse y la calidez de su sangre se filtraba por sus muslos. Las gotitas rojas cayeron para salpicar sobre el altar de piedra blanco hueso. En el momento en que la sangre fue derramada sobre el altar, un brillante destello de luz llenó su mente. 

Los recuerdos de una vida pasada se precipitaron hacia él, como un remolino de agua sobre su cabeza, ahogándolo con su intensidad. Su conciencia fue hecha trizas y luego se rehizo otra vez.

Cuando finalmente abrió sus ojos, el dolor desapareció y ante él había un rostro que él conocía tan bien como el suyo. Los ojos verdes de su amante estaban llenos de tormento. 

—¿Harry? 

Las vides lo liberaron inmediatamente y se apresuró a abrazar a su amante. Fuertes brazos le rodearon mientras el hombre mayor dijo con la voz entrecorda su nombre. 

—Louis. Mi precioso Louis. 

Comenzó a llorar cuando los recuerdos de su antigua vida lo invadieron. Él apretó los ojos, cerrándolos. 

—Harry, me quemaron. Me llamaron la puta del diablo y me quemaron. Me dolió tanto. Me dolió tanto. 

Sus dedos aferraban la amplia espalda de Harry mientras se estremecía ante los terribles recuerdos de su dolorosa muerte. 

Manos fuertes calmaron sus estremecimientos y lo estrecharon firmemente. 

—Lo sé bebé, lo sé. Lo siento mucho. Pero estoy aquí, estoy aquí y voy a protegerte. Nadie nunca te lastimará de nuevo. 

Se sostuvieron mutuamente cerca durante un largo momento hasta que Louis se retorció sobre el altar. Esperaba dolor, pero su trasero ya había sanado. Se sintió mareado. Sus ojos estaban nadando con colores que nunca había visto antes, sus oídos en sintonía con cada sonido. Sentía como si él pudiera oír incluso las lombrices de tierra cavando en la suciedad. Y él estaba más hambriento de lo que alguna vez había estado antes en su vida. 

Louis sacudió la cabeza en confusión. 

—Harry... Me siento extraño. 

Intentó levantarse, pero sus piernas no parecían querer moverse derecho. 

Él tropezó y Harry lo atrapó.

Ojos verdes brillaron mirándolo antes de que el gran hombre lo alzara, sus brazos asegurados por debajo de su cintura y rodillas. Harry le acarició el cuello con nostalgia. 

—Cuidado jovencito, tomará algún tiempo acostumbrarte. 

—¿Qué, qué tomará algún tiempo para acostumbrarme? 

—Tú eres como yo ahora. Parte del hechizo que fue lanzado, consagrado por el derramamiento de sangre virgen en el antiguo altar, has sido transformado y nacido de nuevo como un inmortal. 

Louis apenas podía entender las palabras que él pronunciaba, tan fuerte era ahora su hambre y sed, dominando todos los demás pensamientos. Nada más importaba. No podía hacer más que gemir necesitado. 

—Hambre, Harry. ¡Hambre! 

Sentía como si hubiera un enorme nudo vacío en su estómago, un vacío rugiente, ansioso de ser llenado. El centro de sus hermosos ojos azules brillaban en rojo con la voraz sed de sangre de los recién hechos. 

Harry sonrió y apretó la cabeza de su amante hacia su cuello. 

—Bebe pequeño, bebe de mi sangre y sacia tu sed. 

Las piernas de Louis rodearon su cintura y sus pequeños colmillos ávidamente se hundieron en la piel de la garganta de Harry. Él succionó glotonamente la sangre que brotaba de la yugular de su creador. Era el más delicioso néctar, dulce y calmante sobre su lengua, caliente y húmedo y llenando su boca y su estómago, apagando su sed. Que fuese la sangre de su amante demonio solo hizo que todo fuera mucho más dulce. 

El calor llenó su cuerpo, haciendo que su cabeza diese vueltas con una embriagadora excitación mientras se alimentaba. Sus esbeltas caderas lentamente comenzaron a mecerse mientras presionaba su erección rápidamente endureciéndose contra el estómago de hierro del otro hombre. 

El hombre de cabello ondulado gimió por el placer mientras su amado succionaba ávidamente de sus venas, casi superado con el placer de ser uno en la forma en que sólo podían hacerlo aquellos con sangre inmortal. Intercambiar sangre para ellos era lo mismo que intercambiar votos. Serían uno para toda la eternidad; capaces de sentir la presencia del otro, no importando cuán lejos. Sabrían cómo se sentía el otro, lo que estaban pensando, sin decir una palabra. 

Harry ahuecó la parte de atrás de su cabeza, pasando sus dedos a través del sedoso cabello con orgullo porque él sabía, Louis no era un mero neonato. Había nacido en la forma de los antiguos, nacido de la manera que Harry mismo había nacido. 

No había sido "hecho", no en la forma en que un inmortal podría hacer a sus siervos, drenando la sangre humana y sustituyéndola con la suya propia, convirtiéndolos en una extensión zombi de sí mismos, con ninguna otra voluntad sino la de su creador. No, a causa del sacrificio de Harry, Louis había nacido del antiguo ritual, no hecho. Era el igual de Harry en todos los sentidos. Con el tiempo, él tendría todos los mismos poderes y habilidades que el propio Harry. 

Por ahora, sin embargo, él estaba pasando por el mismo proceso que todos los neonatos hicieron. Fue reducido a sus más básicas necesidades; alimentarse y joder. Ambos Harry podría proporcionarlos fácilmente para él. 

Las rosas se desplazaban hacia arriba, sus dulces y suaves fragantes pétalos rozaban el dorso de las piernas y las caderas de Louis, acariciando suavemente su piel febril. Él gimió, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, la sangre corriendo por su barbilla. Harry trazó los riachuelos salpicantes de su propia sangre con su lengua, barriendo el cuello y la clavícula del muchacho mientras las vides comenzaban a enrollarse nuevamente alrededor de sus extremidades delgadas. Louis tembló en su abrazo mientras las rosas se curvaban alrededor de sus muslos lechosos, extendiendo sus piernas y sumergiéndose entre su hendidura. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando las finas y rastreras puntas de las vides comenzaron a penetrarlo, preparándolo para una invasión mucho mayor, los pétalos de las rosas, barriendo hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre su pene duro y avivando su deseo. 

Las manos de Harry ahuecaron debajo de su trasero redondo, apoyando su peso sin esfuerzo. Atormentando los labios de su amante, sus colmillos sin protección mientras mordía la boca y lengua de Louis, extrayendo y chupando la sangre de las heridas. Louis gimió impotentemente ante el dolor placentero. Su cuerpo inmortal sanando los cortes tan pronto como fueron creados. Harry siguió mordiéndole, bajando por su cuello hasta sus tiernos pezones. El muchacho gritó de alegría mientras Harry hundía sus dientes en la carne tierna por encima y por debajo de la areola, amamantándose de su pezón como un bebé entretanto él bebía su sangre. 

Mientras tanto, las vides se deslizaron más profundamente dentro de sus entrañas, estimulando su punto dulce y moviéndose contra sus paredes incluso mientras se retorcían más alrededor de sus brazos. Alzando sus muñecas y juntos lo elevaron en el aire. Él se retorció impotente en su agarre mientras los espesamente brazos de Harry subían y bajaban sus piernas, separándolas y exponiendo su rosado agujero a la hambrienta boca de Harry. Detectando la intención de su maestro, las vides se retiraron del sexo de Louis y se trasladaron para atormentar su pene, girando alrededor de él para apretar y soltar. 

Sus siempre punzantes colmillos relucían, situados sobre su entrada y Harry lo miró con una sonrisa burlona reflejándose en sus ojos verdes. Louis se quedó sin aliento al percatarse de lo que iba a hacer. 

—¡No Harry, oh no! Por favor no me muerdas, no ahí, oh, por favor_-¡Ah!_

Él echó su cabeza hacia atrás y gritó mientras Harry lo mordía en su lugar más tierno. Debería haberle lastimado, pero no lo hizo. No había mayor placer para un inmortal que estar tan íntimamente unido con su pareja. 

Los largos dientes de Harry perforaban agujeros en el delicado perineo y ano y la sangre de Louis se derramaba entre sus piernas mientras la lengua de Harry la esparcía desordenadamente alrededor de su abertura. Las heridas cicatrizaron casi instantáneamente pero la sangre seguía deslizándose por un sendero mientras las vides bajaban lentamente y empalaban al muchacho sobre su polla. 

El grueso falo ardía mientras se deslizaba, yendo lento y profundo. Deslizándose hacia el interior era implacable, empujando hacia adelante sin retroceder una vez para obtener un acceso más fácil, y Louis jadeó del terrible dolor y placer intenso. Por siempre, se sentiría como uno, y era una intensa sensación que ningún humano podría imaginar. 

Harry cerró sus manos alrededor de las esbeltas caderas del joven y siguió hundiendo su longitud en el pequeño trasero de su amante, conduciéndose hacia sus delicados intestinos. Los ojos de Louis se desencajaron y abrió su boca en un suave grito.

Su cuerpo se sentía demasiado pequeño para aceptar a un monstruo tal como el que su compañero poseía y, sin embargo, lo quería dentro de él más de lo que había querido nunca nada en su vida. Él se quedó sin aliento, y gimió retorciéndose mientras presionaba hacia delante. Arqueó su espina dorsal, tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos en la exquisita agonía de ser llenado de forma plena y totalmente. 

El oscuro inmortal lo observó atentamente. Estaba fascinado con su bello rostro, fascinado por la intensidad de su expresión cuando fue superado por la agonía y el éxtasis de hacer el amor por primera vez. Nunca antes habían sido capaces de hacer esto, pues cuando Louis había sido mortal, su joven cuerpo había sido demasiado delicado para que Harry lo tomara como él había deseado desesperadamente. Él era sencillamente demasiado grande, el muchacho era demasiado pequeño, joven y frágil. 

Louis seguía siendo demasiado pequeño, demasiado joven, pero ya no frágil. 

El cuerpo del neonato resonaba con el nuevo poder y la vieja magia que fluía por sus venas. Él era capaz de tomar cualquier cosa que Harry pudiera darle y ansioso por más. 

La sangre fresca alivió el paso de Harry mientras se abría en él, las lesiones sanaban de inmediato, el dolor solamente aumentaba el placer de Louis. Él corcoveó y hundió su espalda en esfuerzo mientras Harry continuaba empujando en su estrecho pasaje. El hermoso joven gruñó con el esfuerzo de aceptar el inmenso grosor incluso mientras él intentaba empalarse a sí mismo aún más. Los pétalos de rosas acariciaban su cuerpo indefenso, haciéndole cosquillas en los dedos de sus pies y acariciaban su eje dolorido. Todo era demasiado para soportar y, sin embargo, eso no era suficiente, no todavía. 

—Más —jadeó, —¡Oh Harry, dame más! 

Con un gemido de esfuerzo, Harry se empujó a sí mismo en su amante hasta la empuñadura, sus caderas encajaron cómodamente en la cuna de los muslos abiertos de Louis. Los labios de Louis se abrieron en un alarido silente de dolor intenso, pero aún así él arqueó su espalda presentándose a su compañero con su pelvis completamente abierta. Los últimos centímetros de la polla de Harry habían entrado en él y la pequeña boca del esfínter de Louis estaba estrechamente unida alrededor de él. 

Las vides lo liberaron al cuidado de Harry y el gran hombre lo sujetó firmemente, presionando contra su pecho mientras Louis recuperaba el aliento. 

Harry lo depositó sobre el altar y se retiró de su cuerpo lentamente. Nuevamente se metió en él, una y otra vez, más rápido y más fuerte, sus ojos cerrados. Sus pupilas oscuras resplandecían de color rojo con un doble deseo. Louis sollozó histéricamente, pero empujó contra él cada vez que volvió a entrar en su cuerpo, agarrando las nalgas de Harry con sus talones, sus muslos apretando y forzando a Harry de regreso dentro de él a un ritmo casi castigador. 

Su ritmo aumentó en un frenesí hasta que, con un grito mutuo Harry bombeó en él, hundiéndose en el pálido pecho del muchacho con sus dientes succionando vorazmente la dulce sangre roja que emanaba en su boca. Al momento siguiente, Louis se acercó furiosamente, agarrando la cabeza de Harry sobre su pecho, arqueando la espalda en éxtasis agonizante.

El inmortal se derrumbó encima de él, presionándolo hacia abajo con un peso que era abrumador y reconfortante al mismo tiempo. Louis miró hacia arriba aturdido, sus pequeñas manos acariciando a lo largo de los anudados músculos de los hombros de su compañero. 

El hombre de cabello ondulado hablaba tranquilamente. 

—Tú nunca fuiste la puta del Diablo, Louis, fuiste su novio. Mi novio. Amado y, sobre todo, por el resto del tiempo. 

El muchacho sonrió suavemente, jadeando de sorpresa cuando el oscuro techo abovedado sobre él desapareció y se encontró de nuevo bajo la luz de la luna carmesí. Harry rodó fuera de él y yació junto a él en la fresca hierba húmeda. El hombre mayor levantó la mano izquierda del muchacho e hizo girar una fina hoja de hierba alrededor de su dedo. Louis observó admirado como la hierba se desplazó y mutó. Floreció en una diminuta rosa roja con los más delicados pétalos que jamás había visto. Lentamente se endureció, como agua congelándose, en un delicado anillo de oro. Todo lo que quedaba que decía que había sido alguna otra cosa era el tenue rubor de color rosa dejado en la rosa. Era el más hermoso anillo que había visto alguna vez. 

Una banda similar, pero sencilla, de oro había aparecido en la mano izquierda de Harry. Louis se echó a reír mientras su cuerpo desnudo estaba cubierto con prendas de lino blanco y Harry se vestía nuevamente con sus túnicas negras. 

Las prendas eran de la mejor calidad, pero terriblemente sencillas. 

Louis sonrió socarronamente, deslizó un dedo delicado y sus sosas, aburridas ropas tomaron remolinos de color. Delicados bordados de oro decoraban súbitamente las solapas y mangas. Harry miró hacia su ropa sorprendido. Él arqueó una ceja oscura. 

Louis sonrió de satisfacción.

—Mucho mejor. 

El castaño rodó sobre su estómago para admirar su anillo. Era perfecto, la noche era perfecta, todo era perfecto; sólo subsistía un problema aún. 

—¿Harry? 

—¿Sí, mi amado? 

—Todavía estoy hambriento —dijo con un atisbo de puchero sobre su hermosa cara. 

Harry sonrió ampliamente y haló a Louis en sus brazos, girándolo alto en el aire hasta que el mundo estaba a sus pies. El eclipse lunar fue desvaneciéndose, el tinte rojo de la luz de la luna, desapareciendo cuando la luna, una vez más, asumió su tono plateado. 

Debajo de ellos yacía una vasta extensión de negro azabache que sumió a la ciudad. Era precisamente ésta la profundidad de la noche y ni un alma estaba despierta. La aldea entera yacía durmiendo en sus camas, convencidos de su superioridad moral y rectitud, a pesar de que habían dejado a un joven a su destino, simplemente porque él era diferente. 

—No hay sangre que el Diablo ansíe más que la farisaica, no hay sangre más deliciosa que la del piadoso, los condenadores y los crueles —dijo Harry tranquilamente. 

El Novio del Diablo sonrió abiertamente, sus pequeños colmillos blancos destellaron de plata en la luz de la luna. Era una noche perfecta en realidad.

**FIN.**


End file.
